hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolf
General Werewolves are a type of classmate. They are unlocked at Level 17 with Rebels, Hackers, Parkours, Clubs, Street Artists, and Goth Classmates. They are a combination of Jock, Nerd, and Rebel classmates and can be placed in any of these Hangouts. These classmates are around for a limited time, and are difficult to earn from partying, making them very rare. In-Game Description Time to let your wild side run free! Werewolves are hardly cuddly, but they're fiercely loyal to their pack. Just don't schedule that slumber party during a full moon... Hangouts Werewolves can be placed in Jock, Nerd, or Rebel Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Werewolf Classmate's pose is huffing, puffing and then howling. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 128 CpH * Level 2: 138 CpH * Level 3: 148 CpH * Level 4: 158 CpH * Level 5: 168 CpH * Level 6: 178 CpH * Level 7: 188 CpH * Level 8: 198 CpH * Level 9: 208 CpH * Level 10: 218 CpH Female * Level 1: 123 CpH * Level 2: 133 CpH * Level 3: 143 CpH * Level 4: 153 CpH * Level 5: 163 CpH * Level 6: 173 CpH * Level 7: 183 CpH * Level 8: 193 CpH * Level 9: 203 CpH * Level 10: 213 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Werewolf. However, it must be noted that the male Werewolf is more rare than the female, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Werewolf is part Jock, Nerd, and Rebel, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Werewolf, the party's length will be 1 day, and the admission length is the same. For the female Werewolf, the party's length will be 16 hours, and the admission length is the same. Combination List: * Werewolf + Werewolf * Gamer + Rebel * Parkour + Nerd * Hacker + Jock Rarity The rarity for a male Werewolf is 4 stars or ultra rare. The rarity for a female Werewolf is 2 stars or uncommon. Prices The male Werewolf can be purchased in the Store for 6,500 rings, while the female Werewolf costs 3,500 rings. This simply indicates that the male Werewolf is the rarer classmate because he costs more. When selling Werewolves, the male is worth 2,400 coins, while the female is worth 1,600 coins. Outfits Male Malewerewolf1.jpg|Male Level 1 Werewolf Outfit Malewerewolf4.jpg|Male Level 4 Werewolf Outfit Malewerewolf7.jpg|Male Level 7 Werewolf Outfit Malewerewolf10.jpg|Male Level 10 Werewolf Outfit Female Female Level 1 Werewolf Outfit.png|Female Level 1 Werewolf Outfit Female Level 4 Werewolf Outfit.png|Female Level 4 Werewolf Outfit Female Level 7 Werewolf Outfit.png|Female Level 7 Werewolf Outfit Femalewerewolf10.jpg|Female Level 10 Werewolf Outfit Composed Of Werewolves are a tri-type. Trivia *The Werewolf classmate was released as of October 17, 2014, as part of the Halloween 2014 update. **They also came back in the October 2015 and 2016 update. * Werewolves, Elf, Vampires and Monster Highs are the only classmates to be available for a limited time. Category:Classmate Types